1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a transmission line used for a semiconductor device includes a signal metal layer and a ground metal. In most cases, usually, the ground metal has one DC potential such as 0V.
It may be necessary to give another DC than 0V to an element such as a transistor in accordance with the circuit configuration of the semiconductor device. In this case, there is a problem that electromagnetic field of the transmission line is disordered to make the transmission line discontinuous in terms of high frequency because the structure of the transmission line must be made partially imperfect to give another DC than 0V to the element.